This invention relates to transmission line resonators in general and particularly to molded resonators. Prior art transmission line resonators, such as stripline resonators having solid dielectric materials were constructed by a lamination process. For example, in one known method, a circuit trace is formed on a dielectric substrate, a second dielectric substrate is placed over and bonded to the first substrate, and an outer ground plane is then bonded to the substrates. This prior art approach includes a number of limitations such as expense of manufacture, limited electrical specifications, difficulties in making the external connections to the stripline elements, and microphonics (i.e. electrical instability during mechanical vibration). These limitations are overcome by the molded resonator.